Hades and Persephone: HP Version
by The Witches 11
Summary: Hades and Persophe. What happens when you take an unlikely couple and make it even more unlikely using Harry Potter? Chaos, humor, and Revenge that may just lead to a serious Romance Story! Join me and the HP Cast as we go through twists of Greek Mythology!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hades and Persephone: H.P. Version**_

_**By: The Witches 11**_

**Me: Okay peoples this is my version of the story of the Dark Greek God of the Underworld, Hades and the Light Greek Goddess of Spring, Persephone. This will have a bit of Molly bashing and a LOT of Ron bashing! (I do not hate Molly or Ron. Personally I think their great, Molly especially. It is just needed for the story. So please don't flame me!) Now let us let the H.P members introduce their godly (PSHHH) personalities! **

**Harry: I am Zeus, God of Lightning, King of Olympus. *grins***

**Me: Yeah, yeah. Be thankful you're Zeus and not someone else.**

**Hermione: I am Hera, Goddess of Marriage, wife of Harry, and Queen of Olympus!**

**Draco: I am Poseidon, God of the Seas, Father of Horses, brother of Harry!**

**Me: Cut it out Barnacle Brain! *Rolls her Eyes***

**Luna: I am Selene, Goddess of the Moon, wife of Poseidon! (P.S: Selene is the Goddess of the moon in the myths, however she did not marry Poseidon)**

**Ron: I am Hermes, Messanger of the Gods, God of Theives! * Looks at Hermione and grins***

**Harry: * Strikes Ron with a Lightning Bolt***

**Ron: Ow!**

**Molly: I am Demeter, Goddess of Harvest, mother of Persophone!**

** Me: Did you really think I wouldn't become a part of this mess? I am Heckate, the Witch Goddess! (Hekate is in the Greek Myths) And now for our Main Characters! Persophone, you're up!**

**Ginny: I am Persophone, Goddess of Spring, Wife of Hades, Queen of the Underworld! * Smiles Evily***

**Tom: I am Hades, God of the Underworld, King of the Land of the Dead, Husband of Ginny! *Smirks evily at Ginny* **

**Me: So there you go! The first chapter will probably be posted later today. For now I have to work on The Midnghts! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark

_**Hades and Persephone:HP Version**_

**By:**_** The Witches 11**_

**Me: Hi! Sorry I took so long. I lost the original draft of this. Anyway Tom! Disclaimer.**

**Tom: Atosha does not own Harry Potter. If she did...**

**Me: Tom would have been the main character, beaten Harry and ruled with either Ginny or Hermione!**

* * *

**In the Underworld:**

A lone figure was sitting in a thrne carved of bones and delicate jewels. He looked to be about sixteen with pale skin, raven black hair that fell silkily on his head, full pink lips that were normaly pulled in a malicious smirk, and deep chrcol colored eyes with flecks of crimson. This was Tom Hades, ruler of the Underworld and King of the Dead. He was sitting in his throne, contemplating about the dead he had recently judged

"Tom, you really should get out more."a voice called from the enterance of the throne room.

"I don't know what you're talking about Atosha" Tom answered

The figure stepped out to show a girl who looked no older than thirteen. She had messy brown har with semi-pale skin and brown eyes. This was Atosha Hecate, the Witch Goddess and Tom's advisor and closest friend.

"Whatever Tom. I just came to tell you something extreamly important and you ignore me."she smiled

"What is it Atosha?"Tom asked, interested. Whenever Atosha had that smile on her face whatever she had to say was truly important.

Ï found the identity of your wife."she stated simply Tom froze. Shock coursed through him. Atosha found out who his bride was? She found his bond mate? **(A/N:Okay explanation time. Each god and goddess had a bonded partner. They are each other's perfect half.)**

"Who is it?"he demanded. He was anxious to know who would be his Queen and rule by his side.

"You see I went to Olympus because your younger brothers want to see how you were doing..."she started. Tom's lips quirked up slightly at the thought of his favorite brothers, Harry Zeus and Draco Poseidon. He shook the thoughts out of his head as Atosha continued speaking.

**(Flashback)**

**Atosha stepped through the gates of Olympus, heading towards the throne room. When she opened the huge golden door she came face-to-face with the four people she'd come to see. Sitting on the four thrones were two males and two females. They each looked around Tom's age. Harry Zeus had messy black hair the same color of Tom's, emerald eyes, and his traditional lightning-shaped birthmark on his forehead. Hermione Hera, his wife, had tanish skin, curly brown hair, and chocalate brown eyes. Draco Poseidon on the other hand had platnum blond hair, pale skin, and silvery grey eyes. Luna Selene was pale with silvery blond hair and dreamy blue eyes.**

**Atosha stepped forward "Hello Harry, Draco, Luna, Hermione"she said, nodding to each deity. The four smiled at her. Ätosha! What are you doing here?"Hermione asked "You tell me. Your husband and brother-in-law called me."she answered. Hermione and Luna turned towards their husbands, questions clearly in their eyes. Harry scratches the back of his head nervously while Draco looked warily at his wife. **

**"You see..."Harry started, looking at both women arefully. "We kind of wanted Atosha to tell us..."Draco continued. The two men looked at each other, gulped, and finished together ïf Tom found his bride."Luna and Hermione stared at both men for a moment before Luna broke the silence. "Draco you have NO RIGHT to be asking that of Atosha. If you want to know ask Tom.""Same for you Harry."Hermione said. Atosha smirked "No Tom is not seeing anyone considering her hasn't found his bondmate yet."Harry sighed, shaking his head while Draco muttered "He should get out more."to himself. Atosha simply raised an eyebrow at that before turning and walking out of the throne room.**

** Atosha walked until she reached the garden of Olympus. It was truly beautiful. There were different types of flowers in many different colors. Golds, Oranges, Reds, Pinks Whites, and Blues. They were magnifacent. Atosha kept walking until she started hearing voices. She walked towards them. When she reached them she realized it was Daphne Athena (goddess of wisdom, divine intelligence, crafts, and war goddess) and her husband _(A/N: Athena never_** **_married in the_ _myths)_** **Blaise Ares (god of warfare and weponry). They seemed to be talking to someone. Atosha couldn't see the other person as she had her back to her. Suddenly the person turned around and Atosha's breath caught as she was sucked into a vision.**

_** (Vision) **_

_**Atosha looked at her surroundings. She was in the throne room of the Palace of Hades (Tom thought it was a better name than Palace of Tom) She heard footsteps and turned towards them. Her breathing almost stopped at what she saw. Tom was there. And at his side was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had flaiming red hair the color of blood and pale skin, almost as pale as Tom's, and blood red lips. But what caught Atosha's attention the most were her eyes. They were a deep violet color with a slight spark to them. It reminded her of Tom's eyes. Tom spoke to the girl."Ginny, are you ready?"He looked at her so tenderly. Atosha felt a smile come to her face as she looked at Ginny's left hand. Then the image began to fade.**_

_**(End Vision)**_

**Atosha blinked, trying to clear her eyes. When they were back to normal she found herself staring into worried violet eyes. "Are you alright?"she asked. Her voice sounded like music. 'A perfect companion to Tom's voice ' Atosha thought. "I'm fine. Thank you...?"she added even though she knew Ginny's name. "Oh sorry. I'm..."But she was interupted by a loud screech of "GINERVA!"followed by the sound of footsteps. Atosha scowled. She knew that voice all too well.**

**Heading towards them was a plump orange haired woman with her hands on her hips and a triumphant look on her face. This was Molly Demeter, goddess of harvest. She stopped in front of Ginny. "Ginerva,"she said with a sickly sweet smile "I have great news for you. I have chosen your husband."Atosha's eyes widened. What dud she mean she _chose_ Ginny's husband. It was impossible! 'what is Demeter up to now?' she thought. "You found my soulmate mother?"Ginny asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. 'So...her soul is already calling for Tom's.'Atosha thought. "Why don't be silly Ginerva. You don't need a soulmate. I know you'll be perfectly happy to hear that I've engaged you to Ronald Hermes!"**

**(Flashback Ends)**

"WHAT?" Tom thundered, his dark aura starting to surround him. How_** dare**_ Demeter engage_** his**_ Ginny to that... that..._**Weasel!**_ Everyone knew that Ron Hermes was after Hermione. Harry hated him because of it. "What are we going to do? Demeter will never let her bond with me!" Tom cried out in frustration. Ïsn't it obvious?"Atosha smiled evily. Tom smirked at the look on her face.

"What do we do the?"Tom asked"

"We kidnap her."

* * *

**Me: And that's Chapter 1!**

**Ginn": So your going to kidnap me?**

**Tom: *smirks evily* That's right.**

**Me: Aaaaaannnnddddd REVIEW!**


End file.
